dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan House
is the giant home of Mr. Satan and Videl located in Satan City. It is also the place where Mr. Satan trains his students in martial arts. Overview Mr. Satan's mansion was first seen during the Great Saiyaman Saga. Mr. Satan hid in his house's attic when the Red Shark Gang took the Satan City Mayor in hostage. Satan House also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. In the former instance, Android 18 proceeds to wreck several parts of the house property in an attempt to cow Mr. Satan into forking over her promised cut of his prize money in exchange for her throwing the final match of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dragon Ball Super, Mr. Satan held a conference at his house to discuss the defeat of Majin Buu, and they also gave him a reward for his defeat. According to the Dragon Ball Online timeline, with customer claims that the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course, which Mr. Satan started in Age 793, is worthless rapidly spreading, disgruntled costumers flood Satan House in Age 794. This prompts Satan's granddaughter Pan to subdue them. The event becomes a big scandal and the Telecommunicated Satan-style Martial Arts Course is then rebranded as the Pan Fighting Network, with Pan as the instructor. Residents *Mr. Satan *Videl (later moves out to live with Gohan) *Mr. Satan's assistant *Majin Buu *Bee Video game appearances Satan House appears in the introduction cinematic of the Mr. Satan Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, when Lord Jaguar visits Mr. Satan, followed by Android 18 who wants to get the 10,000 zeni Mr. Satan owed her after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. It is located beside the Hercule Cafe in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. One of the Hercule exhibits, Hercule: The Movie, can be found inside a chest in the bedroom. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Satan House is enveloped by a time rift anomaly after a Distorted Time Egg is left there by the Masked Saiyan. The Time Patrol is sent to investigate the rift after it appears in Conton City where it is contained inside a Time Miniature located on a floating platform above Conton City's Business District. If the Future Warrior is an Earthling, they are sent to investigate this time rift during the game's prologue and can witness Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 practicing the Justice Pose, which Videl is initially reluctant to perform, but after doing so at Gohan's insistence, finds she actually enjoys posing and becomes more enthusiastic about posing with Great Saiyaman. The Warrior can return here later to aid Jaco and the Saiya Squad in defending Satan House and Earth from various villains as the Superhero Great Saiyaman 3. Hercule will also reveal he is looking for a bodyguard and will test the Warrior to see if they are worthy of the position, rewarding them with Zeni each time they pass one of his challenges (which involve completing a number of quests or performing a certain number of combos, etc.). He will reward them with more money if they are an Earthling. Eventually, an Earthling Future Warrior can take part in a quest that allows them to unlock the Power Pole Pro Awoken Skill as an Earthling exclusive "transformation". Gallery SatanHouseGarden.png|Satan House in Bio-Broly InsideSatanHouse1(BB).png|Inside Satan's house MingVase(BB).png SatanHouseWindows.png SatanVsMenmen.png|Mr. Satan and Men-Men in the house SatanPool.png|Satan's swimming pool SHGarden.png SHProjectionRoom.png|The projection room herculehouse.png|Satan House in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses